


On Loving A Monster

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Monsters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: When is a monster not a monster?(such bullshit)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took two separate poems/concepts and smashed them together mixing in some of my own opinions and this happened.
> 
> The first time I saw the "when's a monster not a monster" thing, I thought it was cool and an interesting idea but then it started showing up everywhere (for me) and I just... No. Just no. Then I ran into that "I walked into love with you with open eyes" thing and something started ticking over in my brain and that something finally coalesced into words.
> 
> So, enjoy and I'm sorry? Maybe?

"when is a monster

not a monster?", they ask

and with a sigh, disappointed,

expecting more but not surprised

you can't deliver, answer

their own question

_"when you love it"_

 

Like loving something

makes it different.

A monster is a monster

whether you give it love or not.

 

I walked into this love with

my eyes open and heart willing.

You have no right to tell me

my monster isn't a monster

just because I love it.

You have no right to tell me

I didn't know exactly what I walked into.

 

( _when you love it_ ,

spat out like poison,

like an idiot's answer,

 _such bullshit_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> (you can come talk falling in love or other things with me over at my [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) if you want)
> 
> (p.s. you _can_ read this as steter if you want but this idea/belief is far too prevalent in my brain for me to confine it to just one fandom and pairing)


End file.
